


Something Primal

by Eruden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dating, Exophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Menstruation, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruden/pseuds/Eruden
Summary: Hazel and Rowan have had a phenomenal first date, which leads them back to her place. She has to stop the steamy fun, revealing to Rowan she's on her period. His reaction surprises her to say the least. Will they stop? Or will they garner some new experiences under their belt?Warning: Depictions of menstruation and blood.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Part One

A dinner, a movie, and stumbling into Hazel’s home, while attached at the lips. To say the couple had a good date was an understatement. They could still taste the salt and butter of their popcorn on each other’s lips as their hands seemed desperate to touch and feel the other. Her hands cupped the sides of his neck, feeling his pulse beat beneath her fingertips. His hands delved beneath her shirt, relishing in her cushy softness and teasing along the edge of her bra.

As the two stumbled in, Rowan kicked the door shut behind him as she fumbled to turn on the lights. A thrill coursed through her as he pressed her against the nearest wall. He stooped over her, hands on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles above her jean’s waistband, his knee nudging between her legs. The two were a little bubble of heat, stoked by hormones and desires. Every movement sent fresh excitement bounding through their bodies.

An alarm finally shattered through Hazel’s thoughts. She pulled away from the kiss, gasping and flushed, “Wait!” 

Rowan pulled back, concern pinching his features as he blinked glowing yellow eyes down at her. “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t…” Hazel sighed, breathing hitched from their make out. Her gaze fell to his chest, unable to meet his eye. “I’m on my period, so we can’t-” 

She pressed her lips together, frustration and shame bubbling in her. _Why_ did her flow have to grace her today? _Of all days_. She and Rowan had been talking over a dating app for months. Between anxiety and life, it had been so hard to just nail down time for tonight! She hadn’t wanted to cancel, after everything. Though she had grudgingly changed her outfit from a cute, flouncy dress to jeans and a decent tee-shirt. 

She hadn’t expected the night to go _this_ well. Making out like a couple of teenagers or young adults, gasping into kisses and unable to keep their hands off each other. She didn’t know when she last felt like that. You just never expected it any more at thirty-something. Now that they were standing in her apartment, flushed and aroused, she felt as if she had lied to him the whole night. 

Rowan’s only reply was a soft, breathy, “Oh.”

“Disappointed?” Her gaze stayed trained on his chest, unable to meet his eye. She was afraid to see annoyance or outright anger in his expression. The heat around them bled out, leaving her feeling chilled.

She finally glanced up as he shifted. He didn’t straighten from his stoop around her, but he did bring a hand to the back of his neck. His lips pressed together tightly. Her stomach dropped as he averted his gaze. “No, it just _explains_ some things.”

Instant confusion and curiosity colored her thoughts, launching an immediate question, “What do you mean?” 

“Ah…” He bit his bottom lip, his face darkening with a flush. Even now, the scent of her curled around him, prickling the eager hunger in his guts. “You know I’m a lycan.” 

“Yes.” She continued to stare at him, intently. Like an owl tracking a mouse through the fields.

“And we lycans have a strong sense of smell.” Oh gods, was she going to make him say it? He could feel himself burning hotter, redder. If he wasn’t in his human form, he’d be panting from the stress. Couldn’t she put two and two together and save him mortification? But this issue wasn’t really something humans thought about.

Hazel cocked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

An awkward laugh bubbled up from him. Rowan gave her a sidelong look, a flustered grin tilting his lips. Explanation utterly eluded him. He just couldn’t force the words out. 

“Wha-” Realization flickered across her expression. Hazel’s eyes grew round, another sizzle of mortification biting through her. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, unable to find something intelligent to add onto her epiphany. “Honestly, I want to bury my head between your thighs, now that I know what it is.” 

She wrinkled her nose, though an amused smile curled at her lips. “But it’s old blood. Everyone else is grossed out.” 

“There’s something…” He rolled his shoulders, huffing out a breath. It was a movement that seemed very wolfish to Hazel, for some reason. When his gaze flicked back to her face, his eyes glowed. “There’s something primal about it. Going down on someone when they’re on their period. Coming up, jaws dripping with blood."

Despite his best effort, Rowan's body shuddered lightly, embarrassed to admit such a thing. It made him sound like a murderer. 

To Hazel, it made sense, though. She had dogs in the past who were notorious for getting into her menstrual garbage. In recent years, with the increase of vegan diets and plant-based meat, there was probably something about tasting blood - even menstrual blood - that drew lycans in. It was basically cruelty-free carnage, in a way. Well, if your partner consented.

A strange, uncertain delight began fizzing in Hazel. This was an odd and novel possibility. She had never thought about how predator -thropes could be affected by her period. Did all -thropes, with carnivorous counterparts in the wild, have the same reaction?

“You’re probably tired, though,” he sighed as Hazel’s silence drew on. Honestly, he was impressed - and a bit flattered - she’d come out with him. Judging from her scent, she couldn’t have been bleeding more than two days. And it was a _heavy_ scent, now that his nose knew what to focus on. Desire shifted through him, wanting more, wanting to feel it heavy on his tongue. But experience told him to ease off. Losing blood left people cranky and tired. “I can go. Let you rest.” 

“No, wait! You can go if you want to, but I’m still enjoying myself.” She grabbed his arm, pausing his retreat as she held onto him. Rowan bit down a groan, the heat and softness of her body taunting him. Hazel had popped a midol before the date in an effort to fend off exhaustion and cramps. Even if they just made out, something in her chest twinged at ending the night, already. “We could keep making out or watch some Netflix, if you’re OK with that. I just want to spend time with you.”

He stared down at her, visibly caught between the two options. Stay or leave. Something rumbled in his chest, wanting to stick around. If he stayed, if they continued making out, he could feel the wolf in him rearing up, wanting the taste of her in his mouth. Now that he knew what the maddening scent was, knew where it came from, his mouth watered.

Hazel bit her lip, smiling up at him and feeling a bit emboldened by the knowledge he wasn’t scared off by her period. “If you’re really that riled up, I could blow you.” 

“What about you, though?” Rowan tilted his head to the side, a smirk tilting at his lips. It was an easy-going look, maybe a bit teasing. It masked the phantom throbs of desire digging deeper into his gut. 

She gave a shrug, still holding onto his arm. “I’m used to not getting off on my period.” 

At that, Rowan’s eyes narrowed. He knew this was Hazel’s first time dating a lycan, dating anyone non-human. That desire began bristling again in his chest, wanting to taste her, her blood, her pleasure. Have her screaming in delight beneath him. 

Hazel shifted under the gaze, completely lost to what he was thinking. Was he weighing the options? Was he disappointed? She couldn’t help imagining, if he had wolfish ears at that moment, they’d be pinned back against his head.

Before she could dwell on the anxiety, her world suddenly veered. Easily, Rowan swept her up into his arms, holding her princess style and grunting, “Bedroom?” 

“It’s at the end of the hall, but-” 

He didn’t let her finish. Lips crushed together in a kiss, she whimpered against his mouth. Her hands drifted to his shoulders, squeezing as he trotted down the hall. His mouth was intoxicating, like their first kiss. Her tongue traced the edges of his teeth, slightly pointier than the average human. 

They only parted from the kiss when he laid her down on the bed. The mattress squeaked under Hazel, as her body settled. Only the light from the hall spilled into her darkened bedroom and she watched as his semi-silhouette bounded away, picking up a discarded towel.

As he approached her, towel in hand, her heart pounded. “What’s that for?”

“It’ll keep your bed from being stained,” he answered, holding up the towel.

Hazel’s heart shuddered. She had had a feeling that would be his answer. It was strange, how matter-of-fact he was, how casual, when men in the past balked or bolted about this topic. “But-” 

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t do it.” He shifted, lowering the towel slightly. “But I’m _more_ than willing.” 

“But-” Her face became hot, even just imagining him at the juncture of her legs. Their make-out sessions had definitely sparked her hormones. Pressing her hands to the sides of her face, trying to cool her flush, she closed her eyes. 

“You don’t have to,” he assured her. 

“I kinda want to,” she laughed, nervously. “But I’m worried you’ll think I’m gross…” 

A low sound of frustration came from him, making her hair stand on end. Hazel’s eyes darted to him as he spread the towel down, atop the bed. She squeaked as Rowan’s hands came to her hips, pulling her to him as he knelt on the bed. 

Leaning over her, he pressed another kiss against her lips, that growl vibrating through his chest. The sound made heat clench in Hazel’s lungs and further down. Her fingers trembled against him, unable to deny the thrill of it all. Arching into the kiss, delight racing down her spine as it deepened. Slick tongues and heated gasps, their bodies shifting against one another. Her legs parted to him, knees pressed to his sides. His hips rolled, his bulge hot and hard against her. Despite the layers of clothing, goosebumps of pleasure flecked over their flesh.

When they parted, her breathing hitched and face flushed, he growled, “I don’t know who you were with in the past, but they were weak.” 

Laughter bubbled from her throat. She was about to make a comment about his ‘alpha’ showing - though the stereotype had long been debunked - but he swept down again. His lips against her neck, teeth raking against her flesh and tongue tasting her pulse. She arched against him, against the sudden sensations clawing up her throat. Her gasp turned into a moan as he worked his way down, toward her chest while his hands still gripped her hips.

Her whole body throbbed beneath him. She could feel him, hard and excited against her. At the same time, Hazel felt more damp. Arousal mingling with the slick of blood at the juncture of her legs. Could he smell that? He could scent her blood, but could he smell the subtle shift. Could he already taste her excitement on his tongue?

Whether he consciously noticed or not, was left to be determined. A deeper part of his brain flared. Something driving his lips down her chest, nipping through the fabric of shirt and bra. His pulse pulsed in his throat. His nose followed the tantalizing aroma, lower and lower, until he was at her crotch.

Hazel watched him, burning with awkwardness as he inhaled deeply. Learned humiliation licked at her thoughts, trying to wear down her desires. A rumble of delight from Rowan shooed the negativity away. He glanced up at her, waiting for her permission as his hands hovered over the zipper and button of her jeans. She gave a small nod and soft, tiny, “Go on.”


	2. Part Two

He made quick work of the clasps, tugging her pants down. A delighted groan breathed out of him, as the scent of sweet blood overcame him. Saliva pooled in his mouth. If he’d been transformed, slobber would’ve dripped from his maw and his tail would’ve wagged, as if being given a treat.

Once she’d been freed from the damned jeans, he pressed his mouth to her fleshy thighs, licking and nipping. His actions were awarded with writhing and whimpering moans, excitement biting further into him. Goosebumps skittered across her flesh, teasing his tongue. A mingled scent of passion and uncertainty came off her, but it was nearly drowned out by the cloying, thick fragrance.

Drawing closer to her heat, lightheaded excitement pulsed through him. He tugged her underwear down, tossing it to the side and breathing deep her coppery, saccharine aroma. A hum at the back of his throat turned to a growl, echoing through his chest. 

Hazel tensed, propped up on her elbows as she watched him. Waves of vulnerability crashed into her, as she lay bare beneath his eyes. Her fingers dug into the comforter under her. Glancing up at her, he noted the shame and excitement mingling on her face. Rowan bared down on his excitement, pulling it under control. Wolfish as he was, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “I can stop if you want.” 

After a beat, she shook her head, swallowing down her learned disgust in herself. Her body throbbed, wanting him, despite the tinny screeches of menstruation-negativity and misogyny.  _ Stop this. He doesn’t actually want this. He’s just being nice. You’re disgusting. How gross and selfish of you. _

But it was hard to argue in the face of his burning desire. His groans and deep inhales, the way his eyes flamed with yearning. If this was an act to make her feel less awkward, it was one hell of an act.

“Please, keep going,” she managed to squeak out, biting her bottom lip.

The tension in his shoulders oozed away, like the restraint on himself. He flashed her a toothy grin, giving a nod, before lowering his mouth to her. 

Dropping herself to the bed, she threw her arms over her face, trying to stave off embarrassment as his tongue grazed over her. It was a tentative lick, a promise to stop if she wished. Her taste, tangy and syrupy, called to some old and carnal part of his brain. He strangled down an elated groan in his throat. 

When she didn’t say ‘stop’, he eagerly continued. Long, languid sweeps accompanied by deep-throated vocalizations. Strangle sounds came from Hazel in response, her body trembling. His tongue, pliable and hot against her slickness, sent barbs of heat through her core. 

She knew she was wet, but she wondered if he could taste her against the headiness of the blood. Or was it overpowering? Or did the two liquids mingle, creating an entirely new cocktail of flavors?

Rowan’s restraint frayed with every swirl of his tongue. Every movement became a little more desperate, a little faster, a little more persistent. Her honeyed and tangy taste lingered on his tongue, deliciously dichotomous. He hungered for more. More of her heat, her sweetness, her everything. It wasn’t long until he was pressed tightly to her slit, messy moistness coating his tongue, his jawline, his cheeks. He growled and groan, tongue tasting every fold and crevice of her, lapping up something he could only think of as ambrosia.

Nectar of the gods. Or, specifically, the nectar of  _ this _ goddess. 

Shit, did that sound over-the-top? He didn't care. It was true. This was her blood, discarded though it was. Her life essence and one of the only ways to have both her and it.

Hazel’s hands had found their way to the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. She whimpered and gasped, back arching as he delved further, sampled deeper. Already, her body felt seared raw and sensitive, made more vulnerable in her state. Erotic heat and the pressure of pleasure filled her, threatened to overflow. Shivers of bliss coasted over her body, intensifying the longer he laved at her. Her fingernails scraped across his scalp, encouraging him to delve deeper. Pleasure sparked at the corners of her thoughts, her breaths ragged and thighs beginning to tremble.

His rough palms stroked the outside of her thighs, before pressing them close, goading her to squeeze around his head with her fleshiness. He wanted to be lost between her thighs. Never to see the light of day again as he continued to slurp and lick and kiss her.

His groans and moans were quickly becoming nearly constant snarls and growls of enjoyment, of need, of want. Every sound made the pressure in Hazel jump and sizzle, claw at her inner walls. Pressure and heat clenched around her, tinging her moans with ragged panting. She murmured his name, interlaced with pleading for something, anything. For him not to stop, for him to go faster, harder, further.

Tension wrought along her muscles and her core, making her center feel tight and throbbing and ready to break. Shudders racked her body, before everything pulled taut with her back arching and toes curling and fingernails digging into his scalp. The pressure exploding as she cried out, bliss slicing along her tender body. Rowan gave a guttural, happy growl, his hands holding her jerking hips in place as he continued. As if possible, he pressed further against her pulsing pussy, lapping everything up.

Her taste intensified on his tongue, becoming even more decadent and addicting. His own loins tightened, wanting so much more but content to stay put at the same time. 

Hazel gasped down breaths, the heat in her body threatening to melt her very bones. The more his tongue cleaved through her sensitive folds, the more pleasure blossomed over her senses. It wasn’t long until she writhed and moaned and tears formed in the corners of her eyes, residual orgasms lapping at her sensitive body. The intensity became too much, edging toward pain. 

“Rowan, please stop!” Hazel whimpered, her pussy throbbing from too much. 

He pulled away, automatically. The sight of him caused a shiver to run down her spine. Blood and - presumably - her orgasmic juice coated his jaw. His yellow eyes were wild and wide, an apology mixed in with the desire. Somehow, his shaggy hair seemed fluffier and wild. Hazel realized why, noticing the hair grown out and the pointiness of his ears. A tail sprouted out at an awkward angle from his jeans. Hazel’s eyes widened with surprise, “You’re turning.”

“ _ Shit _ , sorry!” That made him pull further away, eyes widening with shame. A hand pressed to an ear while his other grabbed at his tail, trying to stuff it down his pants. He seemed about ready to climb off the bed, flustered and mortified. He’d been so wrapped up in her sounds and flavor and…  _ everything _ , he hadn’t even realized he lost control. Hazel’s trembling legs clenching around him was the only thing that gave him pause. Rowan glanced back to her face, answering the curiosity in her eyes. “A lot of people aren’t into fucking the wolf mode.”

“I’m guessing you sorta got lost in eating me out?” 

“Yeah.” His shoulders hunched in apology.

Silence fell. Hazel took a moment to stare at him, watching as he tried to scrub her blood from his jaw with his forearm. Again, he couldn’t meet her eye. He only looked at her when she began speaking, “I don’t mind. If you want to go ‘wolf mode’.”

Rowan stared at her, blood smeared along his cheek and up his forearm. His shaggy hair stood in wild disarray, from her groping hands. With quiet excitement and previous exertion, his shoulders rose and fell as his chest expanded with deep breaths. Or maybe he was checking her sincerity, through her scent. “Are you sure?” 

Hazel gave a nod, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Trying to dampen his eagerness, Rowan climbed off the bed, stripping his clothes off. Uncertainty tensed along his shoulders, mingling with the frenzied elation. Nervousness clenched in his gut. He’d never transformed in front of someone on the first night. Sure, he and Hazel had talked for awhile, but this was new. It was his turn to be awkward and uncertain. But hormones guided him to go with the flow.

Hazel followed his lead. She wriggled out of her shirt and bra as he moved off the bed. Released from her clothes, she propped herself back on her elbows again, watching his silhouette change in the semi-dark. Anticipation shivered along her skin, watching his form change and alter, even if she couldn’t see everything. There weren’t even sounds, like bones shearing into different lengths or flesh altering, that accompanied some transformations.

When the mattress bowed beneath his weight again, Rowan seemed much bigger. Whether he gained mass or he was simply fluffier, it was hard for Hazel to tell. His fur tickled along her bared flesh as he leaned over her.

Her hands reached out, fingers sifting through his fur. He gave a low groan, leaning in to her touch. Against her thigh, his arousal stirred, already hot and stiff. Hesitantly, gingerly, his hands stroked over her body. Palms large and rough, claws grazing over her flesh. 

Hazel swallowed, moving her leg to graze her flesh against that growing member. Something had shifted in the atmosphere. Now, there was a heaviness, an additional electricity frying the air. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

“Yes.” The word came out as a slow growl, the letters dropping between the rumbles of his throat. He nosed along her neck, his breath tickling her skin. Faintly, she wondered if he was embarrassed to admit it, so bluntly.

A burning flashed over her body, sinking into her bones and making her throat ache with need. Emboldened by his desire, by his delight in spite of her body's poor timing, Hazel couldn’t help her next question, though it came out painfully soft, “Do you want to knot me?” 

His eyes snapped to her face, seeming to glow a little more in the semi-shadows. Hazel thought his cock twitched at the words, at the mere thought.  Despite himself, Rowan could feel his tail twitch with a wag at the prospect. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. His reply was soft, colored with groaning want. “ _ Yes _ .”


	3. Part Three

Hazel’s breath caught. Did she want the same thing? Certainly, she had thought of it, but not while on her period. Now Rowan was before her, fully transformed and looming over her, freely admitting to wanting what she’d fantasized about with him. As soon as she found out he was a lycan, she’d done her research. Learned the ins and outs of knotting. Even bought a dildo, specifically to experiment. Silicone couldn't compare to the real thing, though. It never did for her.

Delightful apprehension itched along her spine.

Her scent was on his breath, despite his hasty attempt to wipe the evidence off his face earlier. Her hands buried further into his fur, finding the curve of his shoulders, his chest, his sides. Her fingers massaged into his form, eliciting small grunts of appreciation from him. Rowan let her explore, let her become familiar as he quietly relished in her touches. Her legs propped against him, knees pressed to his sides. Her wet heat taunted him, his center clenching as his cock throbbed harder.

“Okay.” 

Rowan inhaled sharply, hearing her affirmation. As if that wasn’t enough, she tilted her hips slightly, instinctively aligning her opening to the head of his growing erection. His hips pressed slowly toward her, her wet heat tempting him to drive his length home. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Rowan.” Hazel wrapped her arms around his neck, delighting in the way his fur flared against her skin. Her heart pounded in her chest, a smile broadening across her lips. “I really,  _ really  _ want this.” 

With a roll of her hips, the head of his cock dipped into her. He gave a shuddering groan, large hands grabbing at her hips. His claws sunk slightly into her skin and, with a swift jerk of his hips, his cock embedded deep into her. 

Hazel gasped, back arching, as Rowan gave a now familiar pleased growl. His cock throbbed in her, pulsing in response to her inner walls clenching around him. Big, bigger than any toy she had, and thick. Hazel clenched her eyes shut, imagining how it’d feel when he sunk his knot in.

Eagerness sunk deep and hot into her core at the very thought.

She swallowed as he began pumping in and out. Wet from want and blood, she was well-lubricated and eager for his size. His movements slow, relishing every inch of her. His knot caught outside her opening, swollen and hot. She shivered, as he tilted her hips a little more, giving him better leverage, better control. 

Everything part of her seared hot, as the scent of her orgasm and blood and his musk. Their fragrances filled the air, burned in their throats. Hazel's fingers dug into his shoulders, writhing and moving against him. She pushed herself against him as his knot barely dipped deeper into her. A whine echoed from her, pushing into him, wanting more. 

Rowan’s fingers tensed against Hazel, the first sensation of her pussy pressed against his knot sending prickly demand through him. He wanted to drive it in, feel her heat clenched tightly around him. Have her curve against him, cry out from pleasure, shiver around him as they were tied together. 

She whimpered, pressing more insistently against him. His lower stomach tightened with her ongoing enthusiasm, and - just a little - he let himself go further. With a harder jerk of his hips, his cock delved deeper, his knot inching further than before. Hazel gasped, her legs coming up around his waist. Head pressed back against the mattress, neck exposed, she growled an insistent, “ _ More _ .”

That tone, guttural and desperate, raked down Rowan’s back like hot coals. He hissed, chest aching as his lung heaved from restraint. The burning need in her voice drew a surge of desire through him. Hoisting her hips off the bed, angling her body, Rowan pulled back until his tip threatened to pop out of her.

Hazel opened her mouth, ready to voice her discontent at losing his heat, his closeness.

Then he slammed into her, giving a strangled howl as his knot passed through her tight, sopping threshold. Hazel cried out, her legs tightening around him, her muscles roiling in a frenzy at the delicious intrusion. His cock had already been sizable; thick and long. But adding in his knot, Hazel never so full, so satisfied just to have someone buried inside her. From the deepest part of her core, pleasure rippled out, made a little more intense with the extra moisture.

His tongue lolled from the side of his mouth, chest heaving as he panted and fought the need to wantonly pound into her, to instinctively claim her. This was new for her, for him. The fear of ruining this moment stayed his movements.

Short and deliberate thrusts drove him further into her. Despite his attempts to remain gentle, soft, Hazel pulled and pushed against him. Obviously, wanting more, wanting everything he had to offer.

It wasn’t long, until the bed creaked rhythmically beneath their motions. Rolling hips, fleshy impacts, yowling moans and ragged breaths tangling in the air. Hazel’s fingers clawed against his shoulders, pulling him closer, pulling herself closer. She writhed against him as he pulled as far back as he could, far enough his knot caught on her opening, before slamming himself forward again. A fire erupted inside her, molten hot. 

Sparks of pleasure flashed and both their throats ached from extended moans and gasps. For the second time, tightness strung along her body. She coiled herself tightly around Rowan, relishing in every shift of his muscles beneath his fur, his hot and humid breath against her neck, the sharp teeth that hovered just over her flesh. 

She’d been balancing on a sharpened edge of pleasure, her body seesawing between enduring and release, when she felt his body tense. His movements became erratic, harsher, more demanding. His thrusts plowed into her, his hips grinding against her, a growl beginning deep in his chest. Hazel gasped down breaths, back arching as she felt it coming. Throwing his head back, Rowan gave a snarling howl and thrust a final time, ropes of heat exploding inside Hazel. At the same time, she curled tightly against him, body shuddering as a scream tore from her lips. 

His hips still jerked, her body continued to throb and milk him, until the heat dissipated. Rowan, still locked inside of her, slowly lowered himself atop her. Her body still throbbed and shuddered beneath him, ripples of pleasure not quite ready to release her.

When their ragged breaths evened out, when everything had stilled, she shifted beneath him. 

“Gods, it’s so wet. It’s going to drip everywhere,” Hazel laughed, pressing her head back into the bed. If it wasn’t for his knot, she could only imagine the CSI murder scene on her bedsheets. Sweat coated her skin and, between her legs, she could feel the sopping mess they both had created. 

“I can help with that. Hold tight.” Rowan adjusted the towel beneath her, tucking the edges between their bodies before hoisting her up, cradling her ass. Hazel gave a small yelp of surprise as he carefully maneuvered off the bed, still lodged fully inside her. Her arms tightened, feeling all the liquid heat inside her shift and dribble out between her walls and his cock.

He managed to get them to the bathroom, towel in place. Flicking the light on, they both hissed as bright fluorescence blinded them. Hazel rubbed at her eyes, before catching sight of the wolfman she clung to. Brown fur, tinged black at the edges, with a tawny muzzle that matched his underside. His golden yellow eyes were focused on the job at hand, not catching sight of her considering gaze.

With one arm, he cradled Hazel against him, stepping into her shower and adjusting turning on the showerhead with his free paw. Cold water splashed down his back, bringing shivers down his body. The chill did its work, though. His erection - and subsequently the knot - deflated in the icy water. 

Warm liquid oozed down her legs, as her feet landed on the floor, with the towel dropping to the bathtub floor. Red stained the water pink at her feet as Hazel watched the colors swirl. “Ugh, this feels  _ so  _ gross.”

“We don’t have to do it, again, if you don’t want to.” Rowan said, over his shoulder as he adjusted the showerhead, raining warm water onto Hazel. Her aching body keened at the heat.

Nerves cropped up in her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt stupid, standing there in the shower with blood and cum dripping out of her. “Didn’t you enjoy it?”

Rowan didn’t miss a beat.   


“I fucking loved it,” he laughed, smile broad across his muzzle and tail wagging. Just as suddenly, that self-degradation lifted from Hazel’s shoulders. “But did  _ you  _ enjoy it?”

She considered this. Memories played back the earlier moments of the night. His tongue on her raw folds. The sight of him, blood coating his jaw. The added lubrication, allowing him to so easily sink far, far into her. Her cheeks pinked, unable to meet his grin, just knowing it was there. “Yeah, I enjoyed it.”

Smugness radiated from the lycan as he scrubbed at his fur. More red oozed into the water. After a moment’s thought, as he and Hazel washed themselves off, Rowan spoke again, a bit tentatively, “Maybe, next time, we aim for a lighter flow day?” 

He shot her a sidelong look as she tilted her gaze to his face. 

“Yeah, maybe,” she offered, her aloof look twitching with a teasing smile. Her hand pressed to her stomach, feeling the tired twinges of long-neglected muscles throbbed. “Not this time around, my abs are killing me.”

Rowan was quiet for a moment, ears pricking forward with interest. The patter of the shower water was the only sound filling the air. 

“So, for clarity sake,” he said, clearing his throat. Involuntarily, his tail wagged a little.“Are we official?” 

Hazel’s lips curled with a smirk, raising her eyebrows at him. He had fucked her on her period and she had let him knot her. On the first date. Those were milestones that - according to most - took months, if not years, to work up to. “I’d like us to be, at least.” 

A doggish grin pulled at his lips, his tail wagging a little more. “Same here.” 

“Good,” she laughed, standing on tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his furry neck. With insistent tugging, Rowan stooped to her unspoken wish. Her lips grazed along his and, after a few seconds of fumbling with his new mouth shape, they shared a soft, gentle kiss.


End file.
